Remeber Me
by TwiRoblover97
Summary: The Cullens left Bella & she is in a deep depression. Jacob takes her out, and a terrible accidnet occurs: Amnesia. Edward returns to Forks, but all Bella can say is "Edward who?" Find out what will happen in this New Moon based tale. Also humorous :
1. Accident

"You're….leaving….me….Edward?" The words in that order sounded odd. Why was he leaving?! So Laurent almost killed me. Big deal. Edward saved me from another deadly vampire. I thanked him so many times. He said that he's sick of saving me. Just yesterday he said he loved it! There is something else in the way. I know my boyfriend.

"Yes Bella. I'll make you a promise to you. I swear, I'll erase every part of me you ever knew. Every memory of me will be gone, physically. I can't erase your mind, but I can erase objects. It will be as if I never existed. You can just go on living a normal life, with no vampires."

"My life is _never_ normal Edward! I love you. Don't leave me." My voice cracked at the end. His musical voice also broke at the end of his last sentence. Was he seriously doing this shit?! I almost got killed, again. So? I looked at my broken arm and I gingerly rubbed the bandage on my neck, where Laurent bit me. The white bandage was still covered in blood, even though the incident happened two days ago.

"Goodbye Bella." He kissed my forehead. Tears rolled down my face. I didn't know what to say, so I just yelled out a bunch of shit. I grabbed his shirt as he walked away so he was facing me, even though his head was down.

"You're not going anywhere! You can't leave me! We can't be apart! No way in hell can you leave! I..I..I..need you! I love you! God damn it Edward! Please don't leave me! Please!" I didn't think. I grabbed his face, and kissed him. He didn't kiss back, and he pulled away abruptly.

"Bella, when are you going to understand I don't love you anymore?" He ripped my hands off his shirt and walked away with a confused face. He didn't look back at me as he ran. I just stood there, like spaghetti noodles. Limp. All of a sudden, I collapsed. My mind went black and I saw nothing. All I felt was his absence. I could think though. All I thought though, was he's gone.

I awoke on the couch, with Charlie, and Jacob hovering over me.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted as his arms wrapped around me. I hugged him back, not knowing what else to do.

"Hi dad. Jacob." I stood up and walked to the kitchen. My throat was dry. "How long have I been out?" I realized the fridge smelled like rotten meat and spoiled milk. I made a twisted face as Jacob spoke. His husky voice was nothing like the musical, sweet voice I half expected to hear.

"Two days Bells. I found you in the woods passed out like you were drunk. I know you weren't drunk though because you didn't smell like alcohol." He smiled and I tried to, but I was too depressed.

_I wasn't drunk that's for sure_ I thought to myself_ I need to get drunk though._ Charlie put his hand on my back as I chugged an ice cold glass of water.

"You should go back to bed Bells."

"No dad. I'm fine." I said this through tight teeth.

" The doctor told me the Cullen's left when he came by and- "

"You know what dad, maybe I should go back to bed." I didn't say anything more as I ran upstairs.

For hours, I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling only thinking one thing: he's gone. I got up after six hours of staring at my ceiling and went the bathroom because I had to pee.

As I was walking to the bathroom, I was wishing that I was a vampire for three reasons.

1.) I wouldn't have to deal with stupid human needs like peeing or eating.

2.) I could have moved with Edward, and I wouldn't be depressed and living in my personal hell.

3.) I could get away and be with Edward forever.

I looked at myself in the mirror and make a disgusted noise that sounded like I was gagging. I looked horrible! My hair was knotted and my face was paler than ever! My lips were dry and cracked and my eyes were wide and lost. My whole body was lost.

I slumped back to my room. I slammed my door and pressed play on my CD player. I was surprised not to hear Edward's piano music. I was positive that was the last CD I had in there. I ran to my player and opened the top.

It was empty.

I walked to my dresser and picked up my picture frame my mom gave me. The picture of Edward was gone. I looked at my camera I bought with my birthday money. All the pictures of the Cullen's were gone. What the hell is going on?! I thought back to when he left hard, even though it pained me to.

"_Yes Bella. I'll make you a promise to you. I swear, I'll erase every part of me you ever knew. Every memory of me will be gone, physically. I can't erase your mind, but I can erase objects. It will be as if I never existed. You can just go on living a normal life, with no vampires." _

He took everything. Every memory of him, is gone. Edward's gone. He is really gone.

I must have fell asleep, because I was awoken with the shake of rough, warm hands. I sat up. "Jacob?"

"Hey Bells. Come with me." He grabbed my hand and towed me downstairs. He took us and stood us in front of Charlie. "Charlie, can I take Bella out to dinner? She must be starving."

"Sure Jake. Stay out as long as you want." Charlie smiled. Jake ran me outside. I tried to protest, but I couldn't find my voice. We got in his Rabbit car and he drove fast.

"You like it? I just finished it." I just smiled. He frowned and kissed my cheek.

I looked at him confused. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Jacob Black?! Kissing me?!" His eyes got wide as he slowed down.

"Bells, chill. I was just comforting you. I'm not taking you out to dinner." I cocked an eyebrow at him. He chuckled lightly, his husky voice made it seem deep and hard. "I'm taking you to a bar, to show you some fun."

"Jacob, we're underage! We can't!"

"Relax Bella. I can pass for 21. After all, I've grown a lot since you last saw me." He was right. His biceps were huge and his tight shirt pressed against his abs, like _his_. He seemed taller. I didn't really study him until now. He had dark black eyes and he cut his hair so it's short and cropped. His jaw was pushed out a little far and his nose as small and slender. His face was cute, but no where near the magnificence of Edwa- _him._

The drive to the bar wasn't too long, about 45 minutes. We drove into downtown Seattle. Jake gave me a fake ID and the picture of me looked brand new. Where the hell did he get a picture-my camera. Sneaky bastard.

I can't believe we're going to get into a bar! This feels so wrong! Jake might be right. My depression needs some easing. We got out of the car and we walked inside. Jacob held up two fingers while the bartender asked for Ids. We showed them to him as he ran to get our drinks. I looked at the clock. 8pm. _Just on drink._ I thought._ just one._

Jacob handed me a shot glass and I chugged it and made an ahh sound afterwards.

"Hit me again," Jacob said. He handed me another shot. I pushed it away. He frowned. "Oh come on Bella! Live a little!"

"No Jake. I only told myself one. No."

"Bulk! Bulk! Bulk! Chicken!" I looked at him like a sassy bitch.

"Excuse me? Bella Swan is _not_ chicken!" I stood up on the bar and chugged it. Random strangers hooted and hollered at me as I jumped down. Jacob gave me a high-five as I asked for another, but bigger.

The next thing I know, I was dancing in my skinny jeans, some stripper's shoes I stole from this girl, and in my bra. Jacob was shirtless and dancing in jeans and a cowboy hat. We were singing Like a Virgin by Madonna on the top of bar. We were laughing and way off key. We jumped off the bar and I ran to the bathroom. Jacob ran after me.

I bent over the toilet and puked. Being drunk does have it's disadvantages. Jacob ran in holding my hair.

"Damn Bella! You kicked ass!" I came up and ran to the sink to rinse my mouth. "Are you okay?" I hooted as I wiped my hands. Jacob laughed. "You've never been drunk before have you?"

I ran to him and pushed him against the wall. "Nope! I love it though! We should do this again Edward!" My mind was a blur. I looked at Edward straight in the eyes. "You're back! Why the fuck did you leave me? I love you! You little bastard! Kiss me God damn it!" I pressed my lips to Edward's. He pulled away just like in the forest.

"Bella!" He yelled. It wasn't Edward's voice at all. It was husky and deep, not musical and soft.

"Jacob! Why are you in Edward's body?!" I backed up. Things were getting really weird. I looked at Jacob, where Edward once stood two seconds ago.

"Bella, calm down. Edward was never here." I ran to him.

"Yes he was Jacob Black! You hate the Cullens so much you get rid of him! You killed my boyfriend! He's a vampire! How did you know how to kill a vampire?! Are you one? No! You can't be! God damn it Jacob Black!" I slapped him across the face. He just stood there still as I breathed in slowly.

"I need to be with Edward!" I ran outside of the bathroom and into the bar. Everything was blurry. I turned around to see Jacob walking towards me, cautiously.

"Bella, it's okay. Calm down. Let's go home." I was going to be stubborn.

"No! Not until Edward's with me!" I ran to the door, but Jacob was faster. The smell of smoke and alcohol filled the air. I got dizzy. Jacob caught me as I almost fell to the floor. He stood me up and I walked to the door. The door swung open and I fell to the ground. On the way, I hit a tall, metal table. My eyes snapped shut as I heard footsteps run towards me.


	2. Confused

I woke up dizzy and not knowing where I was. I felt around me and I felt a hot, bare chest, and a fuzzy pillow under my head. I fluttered my eyes open slowly as I looked around me.

I was in a small house, with simple white walls. I looked around me to see a flat screen television and a small yellow kitchen. The kitchen was small and old, like the rest of the house. The windows were wet with drops of rain. I kept asking myself f the same question, _where am I?_

As I was looking around this house I was apparently in, I was a big object that was dark, and worried.

There in front of me, stood a beautiful boy, with a body, and a face that would make any Indian jealous. He was bare chested and he had six, hard abs. His skin was a golden-brown and shimmered with the lamp shining off his face and body. His cheeks were slim, as well as his round, scared black eyes.

I was so lost in this boy's appearance, I realized I was staring at a total stranger. I flew the wool blanket off my ice body and stood up abruptly, ignoring the pain throughout my head and legs.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I? Why am I here?! I want to go home!" I paused for a second as I stared at the boy with a wide mouth. I said each word with great perfection. "Where...is...home…? Who…am…I…?" I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as I let each word drag on. I ran around the house, searching for a mirror. While I was making myself even more dizzy, the boy spoke.

His voice was deep and husky. It had a dark, but sweet tone to it. "Bella, it's me, Jake. What happened? Oh shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! God damn it! Bella! what the hell! You know me! How hard did you hit your head last night?!" Jake? Who the hell is Jake?! I don't know a damn Jake! Hitting my head last night? When did I do that? I thought back to… I can't remember. Nothing. I don't remember anything. My mind is blank. _Bella? _Is that my name? I liked it! I finally found a mirror and stared at myself with hideous eyes.

I looked alright. I wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, but I could deal with this. I was about 5 ft 3 inches and my skin was as pale as powder. My hand flew up to my smooth, red lips in shock. My cheeks turned a bright pink. I slowly stroked my brown hair, each strand one at a time. I stared at my chocolate brown eyes in the mirror. _At least I have something _beautiful_ about me, _I thought to myself. The boy, or Jake, I guess, cleared his throat. He walked into the bathroom, chuckling.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I know kung fu!" I lied my ass off with that one. I don't even know how to throw a good punch now that I think about it. He walked towards me with crossed arms and I backed away. I felt around my pockets in my blue jeans for a weapon of some sort. Damn! Nothing. I kept backing up until I tripped. Great. A klutzy pale chick. Nice.

My calf ran into the bath tub and my knee got caught on the ledge. I screamed as I flipped into the tub.

Jake laughed as he walked to help me up. "Damn Bella. You must have a shity hang over for the way you're acting." He held out his hand as a gesture to help me up. His sharp teeth shined as the whiteness blinded me. I smiled back as he lifted me up. As soon as my feet were on the tile, he swung me up into his huge arms into a cradle. I wanted to start kicking and screaming, but at the same time I didn't want to.

As he walked down the stairs, I just sat there, quiet in his arms. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. His eyes sparkled like a million diamonds. Finally, we reached the couch and he gingerly sat me down. He sat down next to me and sighed. He sat up straight then slouched over. He ran his warm fingers through his short and black cropped hair. His biceps punched out of his arms like needles. It was…hot.

"Bella," I was looking down and then I finally realized he wanted me to look at him. I lifted my chin ever so slightly as Jake grabbed it and yanked it up. His nose was almost against mine and our lips were about 3 inches apart. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah. You're Jake." I smiled. He frowned.

"No Bella. I mean…do you really know who I am? Do you know we've been friends since we were kids? Do you know you're in Forks, Washington on your couch?" The answer to all his questions was simple.

"No." Jacob got up slowly and banged his head on the nearby wall. He made a grunting sound as he punched the wall with great force. I covered my mouth as tears fell over his tough face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I am Jacob Black. We were best friends when you used to visit your dad when you lived in Arizona with your mom. Now you live here, in Forks, with your dad, Charlie." He sat down next to me. He placed a hand lightly on my shoulder. I backed away. Jacob was scaring me! Why the hell was he lying to me?! Or was he lying to….

Suddenly, my tears spilled over. I thought back about 5 minutes ago to when I heard him speak some of his first words.

"_Bella, it's me, Jake. What happened? Oh shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! God damn it! Bella! what the hell! You know me! How hard did you hit your head last night?!" _

How hard did you hit your head last night….

I sat there on the couch in complete stillness. The only thing that moved, was my lips.

"Jacob, what happened last night?"

Jacob (Jacob's POV/Dog's POV)

I breathed in as I told Bella about Charlie and what her real name is and that shit like that. I know what happened. Bella sat still on the couch with only her blood-red lips moving.

"Jacob, what happened last night?" I was starting to get pissed off. Not at Bella, but at myself. I held myself together because I didn't want to change in front of her. It was too dangerous to be around her in wolf form. The way my eyes would glare down at her, the way my fur would blow in the wind, the way I would howl, would scare the hell out of her, especially since she has…

"Jacob, speak now." She said the words cold, and hard. _God dammit Jake! How the hell are you going to tell her that her bloodsucker boyfriend left her and I took her out and she got drunk and hit her head? Huh? Ugh! _I gave up and decided to tell her everything, except Edward. She doesn't need to remember those filthy bloodsuckers. I took a heavy breath and began speaking in a calm tone.

"You chose to move from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks so your mom could travel with your step dad. So anyway, when he left, he was like your best friend. So, you went in a deep depression. Charlie, or your dad, were sick of it, so I took you out to dinner, but we didn't exactly eat." Bella looked confused. She should have blonde hair. She is so slow! Like that bitch Rosalie Cullen! Ugh! Hate her.

"We snuck into a bar with fake Ids. You got drunk for the first time. You were puking and then you thought I was…never mind. Anyway, you thought I was somebody. When you found out I wasn't him, you had a panic attack and I think it was from the alcohol. You barged outside and the door hit you in the head and knocked you into a metal bar." I looked down.

"Bella," she was looking down too. I didn't bother to make her look at me. "I'm sorry. Terribly sorry. I was supposed to be the responsible one, even though I'm a year younger, but still! I was the guy and I was taking my friend out and when you hit your head you hit it so hard and it knocked you out and you don't remember who you are or where you are or who I am or-" I shut the fuck up as soon as I realized that I was babbling on. I half expected Bella to be giggling at me, but I was wrong.

She was looking at me sympathetically, with apologies in her eyes. I turned around for a second to control myself. I turned around and grabbed her hand. Tears spilled all over her face, and my eyes filled with wetness as I spoke.

"Bella, I think you have amnesia."

Bella (Bella's POV)

"Bella, I think you have amnesia." It took me a few seconds to process what Jacob told me. My river of tears suddenly turned into a damn waterfall. I wrapped my arms around Jacob as my tears soaked his skin.

He soothed me. "Bella, it's okay honey. It's okay. I'll help you get through this. I will help you gain your memory. I will help you live a happy life. I will help you live normal."

Well, as soon as Charlie got home that night, I was lying right to his face. I didn't know who my dad was or mom. I didn't even know who my friends were, except Jacob Black. He helped me through my amnesia and within a few months, I was back to normal, or what I was told I was before.

Except for Charlie. He thought I was acting strange. Every time he brought up something about someone close to me leaving, Jacob got in his way. We never really saw each other. I was always so busy with Jacob, in his garage.

One rarely sunny afternoon in Forks, we were walking along La Push beach. This beach seemed so familiar, especially walking along it with Jacob. It was…odd.

That afternoon, something happened, that I regret doing.

**(sorry this chapter was kind of slow. i had to put alot of details in so i can work with the story more. Do you want to know what Bella regrets? Keep checking to see when i post chapter 3...Best and Worst)**


	3. Best and Worst

"Bella," Jacob said as calmly as he could. I smiled at him. I was really starting to like Jacob, a lot. We were close friends, but for some odd reason, I felt I wanted to be more then just his friend.

I wanted to be his love.

I wanted to be the one he held in his arms at night. I wanted to be the one who he'd kiss over and over and say "I love you," every damn two seconds. I want to be the one who would be the mother of his children. I want to be his baby.

"Yeah Jacob?" I fluttered my eyelashes. I was trying to be sexy. We were walking on the beach during the sunset. I was wearing a teal blue t-shirt and jeans. Jacob was wearing a tank top that showed his biceps and muscles. He was gorgeous!

He stopped walking and took my hands. Our faces were facing where the sun set. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, besides Jacob.

The sky has ribbons of gold, silver, yellow, orange, and a creamy red. The ribbons of color wrapped around each other and overlapped. Hints of purple outlined the ribbons and we gazed into each other's eyes.

This is when I realized, I want to be Jacob's, forever. I don't want to belong to anyone else. I want to belong to Jacob.

It was fate, destiny.

As soon as I thought those words, my stomach twisted. What the hell? It was like, an odd feeling. Oh well, probably nerves.

My palms were sweating from Jacob's body heat. Why was he always so warm? That question has always bugged me since the first day he put his hand on my face. That big, warm hand with muscles instead of fingers…

He chuckled at my attempted sexiness. "Bella, I just wanted to say that you are amazing and you're the best friend a person could ask for."

I smiled. "Jacob, you are an amazing friend too. I mean you helped me through my struggles and I…think I mite be falling for you and I know it seems weird but-" he cut me off, with his lips crushing against mine.

Jacobs hot lips traced mine and he wasn't careful. As I know, this is my first kiss.

I accidentally stuck my tongue out of my mouth and he pulled it into his. I giggled and I pulled away for a millisecond to breathe. I pulled myself right back to him.

We were alone on the beach. Jacob and myself took this as an advantage.

This moment was the moment that I truly fell in love with Jacob Black.

I pushed him onto the sand as I removed his shirt. He didn't hold back as he stripped off my t - shirt.

I stopped him. I moved my lips as little as possible as they grazed his.

"Lets go somewhere more private like…your house." He smiled as we jumped in the Rabbit, leaving our already removed clothes lying on the sand of La Push.

I was wearing Jacob's t - shirt and my bikini bottoms. Those two things were the only things I put back on. I was laying on Jacob's bed, with Jacob right next to me.

I sighed. "Wow." that was all I could say. That was incredible! I sat up. Jacob followed my actions.

"Bella-"

"Shhhh." I shushed him as I pressed my lips to his.

We fell down again as I heard the faint sound of a phone ringing in the back round.

Edward

Damn! Bella didn't pick up her cell phone. God Edward! Why are you calling her? You're supposed to be ignoring her, invisible, never existed! Why is that so hard?

I know why, because I still loved her. It was that simple. I feel like an ass! I lied right to her face. I could see in her eyes that she believed me. How? After how many times I told her I love her!

I threw the phone on the ground and smashed it against the wall.

It crushed into dust.

Was leaving Bella a mistake?

Bella

That night, Billy finally came home and he invited me over for dinner. I decided to stay, but I decided to give Charlie a call first and tell him I wasn't going to make it to dinner so he was on his own. I suggested to have him come over, but Billy wanted to get to know the older version of me (to me he doesn't know anything about me) and Jake's new girlfriend!

Dinner with his family was nice, and I liked it.

When I got home, I went straight to bed. I was to tired to do anything. I had a long day.

I lay down on my bed and thought about the biggest portion of my day.

Eventually, I must have drifted to sleep because I woke up to light.

I talked to Charlie and there was nothing planned to do today. He was going fishing with Billy so I'd have the whole house to myself and Jacob would have the whole house to himself and maybe we could…

I smiled as got my coat.

"Going to see Jacob!" I yelled to Charlie.

"Okay," he yelled as I walked out of the door.

I quickly jumped in my orange truck and zoomed to La Push.

I blasted rock music as I drove to my boyfriends'.

Jacob Black - MY BOYFRIEND! Ahhh! That is crazy! I thought I'd never have a boyfriend in my damn life! I am so excited!

Jacob, he is everything a girl could want and more. He has the gorgeous face and the hot body. I just love how his mouth feels on mine and how he uses his muscles to keep his bodyweight off of me.

It was raining in the rainy town of Forks, Washington. On the way, I saw Mike (a friend from school) and he was sitting in his car, with Jessica.

I sped by getting a glimpse of them…kissing!

Mike and Jessica were just friends, but Jessica liked him a lot more than a friend.

Now that I mention friends, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Ben, and everyone else at my table have been looking at me like I'm crazy. They keep mentioning a boy named Edward Cullen. That name doesn't ring a bell, even though all my friends say it should.

Jacob says he was a friend that moved away. Mike says he was something more. I just shrug and change the subject.

I took my mind off my friends and focused on the road because it was cold, a little icy, and slippery.

Finally, I make it to the Blacks'.

I jumped out of the car in my jacket, boots, and jeans as I walked towards the car in the freezing rain. I hopped onto the porch. I was about to knock on the door when I saw him.

At first, I didn't see him, but then I heard his voice say, "I love you." I was thinking he was practicing saying it to me with a picture or something, but I heard a female voice reply, "I love you too Jakey."

I adjusted where I was standing a little so I could see better.

There, I saw a girl, on _his _lap with _his_ shirt on _his_ couch with her lips touching _his._

Tears filled my eyes and she pushed him down. They spilled when his shirt flung into the air and landed on the hard, wooden floor of their old kitchen.

I ran off the porch and slipped on my way out. I got up quickly and ran to my truck.

I pulled away quickly as Jacob came running outside.

Jacob

I heard a thump on the front porch. I got up quickly as I ran to the door. I heard a engine rev as I stepped outside.

Fresh tire tracks. Selena came to the door.

"Baby, it's okay. Someone probably made the wrong turn. We have things to do and I-" I didn't let her finish as I slammed to door shut and carried her upstairs to my bed.

Bella

I sped away quickly as the tears fell more rapidly. I wiped my tears as I slammed my fists on the steering wheel.

"_Damn_ it!" I screamed as I heard a car honk.

I saw headlights as my sight blurred until all I saw was black.


	4. Stupid

I woke up to sirens and a tube shoved up my nose.

Finally I realized I was laying down. I took a deep breath as I- Goddamn it! As I breathed in, a sharp pain slashed my ribs. I tried to move my arm to rub my ribs, but the strength wasn't coming to me to move my limp arm.

I finally got around to opening my eyes. I fluttered my eyelids to see I was in an ambulance. I was lying down with a dark figure hovering over me.

The figure was tan and tall. He was wearing a tight shirt and simple jeans. The figure had short, cropped black hair, and a face that belonged to a Abercrombie & Fitch model. Jacob Black.

I stared into those gorgeous, black, sorry eyes. I gazed into them and it hurt. Jacob….the boy I had sex with twice. The boy who was my first kiss. The boy who helped me through my amnesia. The boy who cheated on me. The boy who caused the pain. The boy, who made me where I am now.

I looked away from his eyes.

We were alone, and neither of us spoke for some time. Finally, Jacob spoke when he realized I wasn't going to speak. Honestly, I don't think I could of spoken anyway, with two kinds of pain.

Jacob put his head In his hands. I ran his hands trough his short hair.

"Bella, I am terribly sorry. About what I did to you. I mean, I'm a horrible person. I shouldn't of said I loved her when I really didn't and I just think that you should forgive me! I love y- Bella! Are you listening? Plea-" his voice cut off because I fell asleep again during his babbling, not even knowing where sleep took me.

I woke up one final time, in a bed, but this time, I was in a bed, but I wasn't moving. I shot my eyes opened to the sudden sound of the beeping suddenly increase. It slowed as I realized where the hell I was. A hospital.

I looked around me, and at me.

My right let was up in a sling, with a huge purple cast. My arm was also in a sling and in a green cast. I could feel dried blood under my bandage across my forehead. I could feel a bandage around my painful, crushed ribs.

I breathed in and out, not using much energy. I didn't have much energy to begin with, so I saved it for the hug my dad gave me when he saw me look towards him.

He was sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair leaning towards me. He gripped me in an iron - tight hug. I squinted my eyes at the pain. He let go as soon as he realized he was hurting me.

"Shoot! Sorry Bells." he smiled a little embarrassed as pink lit up his pale cheeks. "I just thought…well, I thought I lost you." Tears filled his eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find my voice. The last time I talked was slamming my head on the steering wheel of my truck and screaming at the truck speeding towards me…

At that second, I realized what he was talking about, and why I was here, and so messed up.

I was almost killed. I almost died. I almost lost my life, at 18.

Tears filled my eyes. I tried to find my voice. I searched and searched, but it was no where to be found.

_Come on Bella! Let him know you're okay, well, mentally anyways. The pain, I'm not okay. Come on Bella!_

I concentrated really hard. My voice came out weak, dry, and pained.

"Dad, I-"My voice went away. I pressed my lips in a hard line. Shit! _Come on Bella! _

I tried one more time and my voice came out of my mouth.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I, I, was pissed. I love you." Charlie got tears in his eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Bella, you have nothing to apologize for. You got hit. I know you were not paying attention and you were piss- Pissed about what?"

I love my dad, but I didn't want to tell him about, Jacob, and sex, and the kissing, and the humiliation and…

"Later dad. I want to sleep and-"

"Bella!" Yelled and unfamiliar female voice. She same running in in heels and a simple pink blouse.

I studied her features to see if she rang a bell. She had strawberry blonde hair and her face was simple. Here eyes were a chocolate brown like mine. Her height was about 5' 6 similar to mine, but just a few inches taller.

At first I had no idea who she was, then I recognized her. My mother, Renee.

Charlie still had pictures or her all over his house. I smiled. This is the first time I've met her, with my amnesia at least.

"Bella! Bella baby are you okay?" She ran up to me and sat on my bed.

"Mom," I said in a low, hoarse voice. I held my arm out because my other one was in a cast. My mom wrapped her arms around me.

"Baby, i missed you. how are you? I love you."

"I love you too mom." she kissed my cheek. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Hello Renee. Where's Phil?"

My mom let go of me and walked over to Charlie. "Hello Charlie. Phil, he is with his fiancé." Her eyes filled with tears. "He was cheating on me during our entire marriage." Charlie put his arms around her. Renee did her arms around him. "Thank you, Charlie."

My mother and father took this nice moment as an advantage. She let go of him and he looked into her eyes. "Renee, if you want to, you can stay with me and Bella. We have an extra room, the house is in the country, Bella has a new boyfriend-"

"What, Bella? You didn't tell me!" Renee looked at me and I gave her a 'sorry-I-didn't-tell-you-I-didn't-know-who-you-are' look.

"Yeah dad. About that. Can you bring Jacka- Jacob in here please? I need to see him."

"Sure Bells." My dad kissed me on my cheek, followed by a kiss on my forehead by Renee. She mouthed 'I love you' before walking away with Charlie.

Man, I hope they'll get back together. They look so happy. I wonder if that will last…

I lay there waiting for Jacob. I was really bored, so I decided to study the room.

The walls were white with pink roses. There was a small table and a cot on the side. I wonder whose been sleeping there…

I was in my own room so I couldn't hear any of the vomiting or screaming from the other treatment and 'storage' areas. I giggled in my head at my ridiculous analogy. I smiled as I heard deep footsteps coming towards me.

They stopped abruptly.

I refused to look up. Jacob stood there, probably gazing at me. He's probably also thinking what an ass he is. Good. He deserves it!

He came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bells, I am so sorry. You weren't supposed to see me. Why were you there anyway?"

I didn't look at him. I had to think back. Lets see, we had sex the day before, and I was beat. The next day, Charlie and Billy were going fishing. So that meant Jacob and I were going to be alone, in both houses…

I didn't look at him until I spoke. Tears filled my eyes when I saw his eyes fill with tears too. "Charlie and Billy were gone fishing all day and I thought you might get lonely and both of our houses we had all to ourselves and I thought we could may-" he didn't let me finish. He cut me off with his heavy lips pressing against my weak lips.

Jacob was as careful as possible, but I could see that it was hard to show his passion with very little emotion.

He started to lean onto me and he leaned in closer so I could put my hands on his chest. I have to get something straight!

I pulled away to breathe and think.

Okay. _Breathe Bella! It was just a kiss._ I knew one thing.

I am in love with Jacob Black.

I have to be! I mean, I saw him have sex with another girl, but I still have feelings for him. He almost got me killed, and I don't feel mad at him, only at myself. I just sat in a hospital and made out with him. I have to be in love with him! I have to be.

Jacob was sitting there patiently while I thought. "Jacob, I love you. I have to love you. I mean, you almost got me killed and I basically saw you sleep with another girl, and I still have feelings for you! And oddly enough, I want to sleep with you again! Now!"

I pulled his neck so his lips crushed mine. His body moved against mine and I didn't hold back. I threw off his shirt and pulled him on top of me, the best that I could. I mean, my leg was in a sling. I pulled him on the good side. He pulled away, which he never did.

"Bella, are you sure? You're injured and, I hurt you."

"Yes Jacob. I love you! I want to show you, now."

"Bella, I love you too. I want to show you now too, but I can't. I love you too much to risk hurting you again."

I decided I should give up. I took a deep breath. "Owe!"

"Bella, are you okay sweetie?"

I squinted my eyes shut. "yeah. It just hurts to breathe."

He chuckled. "That's why I won't have sex with you, now."

He smiled as he kissed me one last time. He lay next to me all night, as we slept together.

It's been 2 months since the car accident and I am finally free of the casts, medications, and all that good stuff.

Finally! Jacob Black is mine!

Jacob and I lay still in my bed, under the covers.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"Yeah. Wow." I turned to face him. "Jacob, I love you. So much. Thanks."

"For what?" he grabbed my face. I smiled.

"Everything. Helping me through my loss, loving me, and supporting me."

"You're welcome Bella honey." I smiled as we kissed one last time.

"Bells," Charlie called from outside my door knocking.

"Shit! He's not supposed to be home!" I urged in a hushed tone. "Hide!"

"Jacob took his naked body and shoved it in my closet. I slipped my bra and robe on and stayed under the covers. As soon as I was dressed and Jacob was safely hidden, I let Charlie enter my room.


	5. Bella's Lullaby

"Hey kiddo," Charlie said enthusiastically as he entered my messy room. He glanced at the pulled down, messy bed and my clothes on the floor, next to a pair of boys' basketball shorts. He cocked an eyebrow in my direction.

"I was changing into my sweat pants and a sweat shirt. I'm going to crash early tonight." I smiled, knowing I sucked at lying.

Charlie walked towards me and sat on my bed next to me, making it even more awkward between us. "At 7 pm?," he said trying to get some more out of me. He pushed my brown hair behind my ear and his rough hand trailed down my cheek and ran right off the edge of my chin. He pressed the top of his hand to my forehead. "You don't feel warm."

I looked down, thinking of something to say. "I'm fine dad. Really. I'm just tired today."

"Okay," he said believing me. "If you need anything, just holler." Without another word, he kissed my head and went back downstairs to watch sports. Once I was positive he was downstairs and wouldn't hear us, I tip toed over to the closet and slid open to the door to see a standing, naked Jacob.

"Whooo!" He whispered throwing his arms up. I gave a smile, but it faded quickly. Jacob slid on his boxers and shorts as we sat on my bed. He noticed something was wrong, so he put his arm around my shoulders. "Bella…" he said not knowing what else to say.

I looked at him as his black eyes awed at mine. "We have to be more careful and quiet Jacob," I said. "I mean, I don't want Charlie to find out we're having…" I trailed off as Jacob got what I was saying.

"What's wrong if he finds out you're sleeping with me Bella?" Jacob has anger and tension in his deeper voice. His fingers tightened around my hands, engaging pain throughout my fingers. I scrunched my face and pulled my hands out of his with effort. He looked at me straight into my eyes…disappointed. "I tell Billy what we do." I widened my eyes in shock. "I thought you would want to tell your dad that you finally broke your virginity. I told my dad when I broke it."

I sighed. I thought he knew this already! "Jacob," I placed my hands back into his open palms. "I love you, I do. And if I had a mom to tell, I would tell my mom." He looked down quickly, then bobbed his head right back up, eyes gazing at me. "But I don't have a mom. I don't have a parent that I can…talk to about this stuff, like, a same gender parent." I took a breath then continued. "My relationship with my dad isn't like yours is with Billy. You're a guy, he's a guy. Having me be a teenage girl and him be a 40 year old guy doesn't help either. This is also the first time I've visited him in years, and we don't have that strong of a relationship right now."

I cleared my throat to make sure he was still listening. "I'm sorry Jacob if that pissed you off. I am. But Charlie isn't ready to know, and I'm not ready to tell him." His black eyes looked like eyes that belonged to a lost puppy, not to my boyfriend who I am madly in love with. I sighed and tried to removed my hands from Jacob's grasp, but he wouldn't let me.

He looked at me in a way I've never seen before. This look was filled with frustration and anger, but at the same time it was filled with passion and love. I've never seen anything like it before. Jacob tugged on my hands and pulled me in close so our noses pressed against each other. "I'm so sorry Bella," Jacob said smoothly. "I'm sorry I was a jerk and how I acted. I never realized what your relationship was like. I'm so sorry Bells and I love you."

I thought I felt a tear fall down his cheek, or maybe it was mine. "I love you too Jacob, and I'll never love anyone else."

I know Jacob loves me as much as I love him, and I know the kiss that we now started will turn into something more, something I will never want to give up.

What I didn't know is that I lied.

I lied to myself.

I lied to Jacob.

I lied to the mysterious pale guy I've seen in my dreams.

Jacob won't be the only one I love. Someone new will come into my life; again.

"That dinner was incredible Jacob!" I kissed his cheek as I leaned back into my chair. I was sitting in Jacob's house, and he made a food (unknown name) that was a tribe pass-down. They only make it for holidays, but today's my birthday, a holiday for Jacob.

Honestly, birthdays are retarted and pointless. I don't remember any of my other birthdays, but when my nineteenth birthday came up and Charlie came in with car keys (got rid of my truck and got me a Ford Flex) I didn't feel that happy. I loved my old truck and new car, but even when Jacob and Renee wished me a happy birthday, I didn't feel any excitement.

Jacob took my hand, helped me stand, and led me to the couch. We sat down, kissing as we sat. He pulled away. "Happy birthday love." He handed me a small box, with a bow.

I smiled, and tried to look excited. Even though I love my new car, I'm not to ecstatic about presents. I smiled and ripped off the red wrapping paper as Jacob stuck the bow on my blue blouse. It was a CD, and the case said Bella's Mix. I looked at him.

"It's a CD, of yours and my favorite songs."

"Thanks Jake," I said a smile lighting my face.

"Do you want to listen to it," he said standing. I nodded yes and I let him take me to his room. We sat on his bed as he opened his prehistoric CD player and popped in the disk. He hit play as we lay together and listen.

A melody came on, and it was piano. The keys flew together and it was a song that made you feel warm. "That's funny," Jake said going to the CD player and removing the CD. The CD had no writing, so he checked the inside of the case.

"Bella's Lullaby," Jake said puzzled "There's no zero on a CD…."

"What are you talking about Jake," I said walking over to him. I looked over his shoulder to see a track list on a little piece of paper inside. Jacob was right. There was a zero, but the handwriting was elegant and in cursive, opposite from tracks 1-16.

"I didn't put this on here," Jake said. He popped the CD back in and switched to track one (or two). It was I Love Rock N' Roll by Joan Jett. I loved that song. He flipped through the rest of the tracks and it was all songs we loved, and we would sing along to in the car. He sighed and looked back at me. "This is the CD. I just don't remember Bella's Lullaby." I came up behind him and slid my arm around his shoulders.

"Well the fact that it's on here, is amazing. Thanks for the CD. Love ya baby," I said kissing his ear.

"Love ya too," Jake said kissing my nose. We kept kissing each other's face until we reached the lips. Then we were making out, and then we were French kissing and the next thing we know, we were using the bed, for other purposes then just listening to music.

EDWARD

_That's sickening,_ I thought as I left the Black's house. If I could cry, I would.

Bella doesn't remember me.

Jacob never told her about me.

She doesn't remember her own lullaby.

I promised I wouldn't come into her life, and I'm going to try and keep it. But she never promised she wouldn't come into mine.

For the past year, I've been roaming the world, living off of different kinds of animals, with blood that is closer to human blood then anything.

I was looking for distractions. Everywhere I went, I always saw Bella's face.

I returned to Forks, but just to check up on her. She wasn't at home, or in Port Angeles. So I decided to fuck the treaty and go to La Push.

That's when I saw her at Jacob's…last night. I heard him. I heard her. I heard his thoughts. I didn't hear Bella's.

He was feeling guilty, and I could hear him screaming inside his head that he was using her and he didn't love her and that he does love that other girl and that he's lying to Bella and that he's the jackass she said he was. I decided to try and get her to remember me.

So I broke into his house, stole, Bella's mixed CD, and added her lullaby I composed…and hoped it would jog her memory. The memory of us at my old home. The memory of us kissing. The memory of me leaving. The memory of her face when I left. The memory of her pain. The memory of our love.

But instead I got nothing. I have to try. I'm not going to interfere with her. I promised. I almost broke my word when I heard Jacob's thoughts about Bella's amnesia. But I didn't. I stayed strong and fought to keep a promise.

A promise I don't want to keep.

I promised I wouldn't interfere, and I said no more vampires. But she had amnesia, so she won't remember. But I keep promises. Am I going to let myself break a promise for the girl I love?


	6. Betrayed

I was all alone in my room, and Charlie wasn't home. It felt good to be alone and think about things. I need to get something straight that's been bugging me for a while, but I've been too chicken to talk to Jacob about it.

I was starting to get suspicious about something with Jacob. It's nothing that major, there's just a few things about him that seem…odd to me. It's not like I've dated any other guy before, but just a few things about don't seem natural.

They almost don't seem…human. I know he's human. That's a fact. I've seen him naked for crying out loud! He has all the features of a human teenage boy. He as all of the gorgeous features, but their all more muscular then most teenage boys. They're warmer then most teenage boys…

That's what I'm trying to get at. He's human, but his human features aren't as normal as the rest of the teenage boys in the world.

Jacob's always…hot. He's never sweating and he'll never let me take his temperature. He says he's fine.

Jacob's muscles are bigger then usual. It looks like he's been on steroids. One time when he was in the shower, I decided to raid his room and his kitchen and other places in his house. Nothing. And I know Jacob wouldn't do steroids. I've even asked him. He even said himself, he has no reason to take them. We're both graduated from high school and I'm going to Washington for college. Jacob isn't going. He says he has no need. Everything he'll need in life, is right in front of him.

I think he should go to college though so he'll have a better chance of getting a good job so we can start a family of our own. Well, that's what _I_ have in mind at least.

Another off thing about Jacob is that he's always so…protective. He looks like a big bad wolf is just going to pop out and attack me.

Also when he gets pissed off, he runs away or does something else to try and get away from me. it's like he's worried something will happen….

So I let my curiosity get to me and I looked up the Quileute's history and legends.

I found a few things. Some didn't make any sense at all like the third wife of tattoos. For one thing, Jacob was never married and I don't think Billy was either so. Jacob has a tattoo but I don't remember the meaning…

But I forgot about the shit that didn't make sense and went onto their legends…about the cold ones…and werewolves.

I read the legend about the cold ones attacking the village and a lady (the third wife) stabbing herself to distract the cold one. Why would she stab herself? How would that distract the cold one?

This didn't make much sense either, so I typed in on my Google search bar, _cold ones._ A few sites came up, but I clicked on the one that dealt with Quileute legends.

"_The cold ones are creatures that bring hell to our tribe. They are creatures that can't be tamed and create chaos for the world. They roam the world looking for food and they kill to get what they want…blood. From mortals. These enemies are from hell, and their soul followed their human life…down to Hades. Their venom in their system is poisonous to us Quileutes'. When a cold one's near our kind….we transform into something that can kill the cold one with no issue. We…are werewolves. _

_From generation to generation, cold ones have popped up once or twice, and this is why we shape shifters were created…to kill these demons that come straight from hell." _The paragraph was just random, and that was all that was on the black page. The information in white text.

So that doesn't give me much about the cold ones. _they roam the world looking for food and they kill to get what they want…blood._

If _Demons from Hell _had demons that drink blood and they're called vampires…

"Jacob! You have a lot of explaining to do!" It was about 1 am and I Was banging on Jacob's front door to let me inside.

"I'm coming!" Jacob's footsteps hammered the wooden floor and made the old floor creak. He rubbed his eyes as he said, "God Dammit why the hell are you-" He looked up. "Bella! What are you doing here at," he checked his watch, "1:30 in the morning?"

I stood there, wondering if I should tell him right away and get it over with or gradually bring it up. I decided to go in between. I took his hand and led him to the couch. His boxers were checkered, black and white. Very sexy. "I need to tell you something," I said as we sat down onto the couch, hands not parting.

I was looking down and I was quiet. "You can tell me anything Bella, remember that." He took my silence the wrong way.

"Jake, I know. I just…found out something that isn't that pleasant to me and I….I don't know." I took a deep breath and scooted away from him.

I sighed once again, and looked into his puzzled face. He scooched closer to me, and I didn't move this time. "You're always warm, and you won't let a thermometer come near your face. Your muscles are huge, like you're on steroids, and I don't want that to be the case." Jacob had his oh-shit-face on. I continued anyway. "Every time you get pissed off you run away or hide or find a way to get rid of me. You refuse to go to college which won't help you get a great job." He still had that look on his face, but I continued without pausing. "You're so protective and I know you're human Jacob. I do. But I know you're something else too."

Jacob sat there, still as stone. His position and stillness brought butterflies to my stomach, and in my memory I saw a white figure with bronze hair and golden eyes. The image was a flash and it went away as quick as it came, but I quickly forgot about the image and focused back on Jacob. His dark eyes were big and worried. They were in shock. His tired look was completely wept off his face and was replaced with a worried face. His eyes were replaced with pupils that were the size of blueberries. His sweet pink lips were replaced with a hard line. His tan skin was replaced my a paler color…and his breath wasn't very steady.

"Jake!" I yelled shaking him. He couched and breathed heavy. "Listen to me. I'm not joking. I know what you are, and please don't hurt me!" Tears almost fell down my cheeks, but I held them in. Jacob grabbed my face and brought his lips to my lips.

We kissed for a few seconds and he pulled away. "Bella, go home. Now. I can't see you right now." Fury built inside of him and slowly his rage transferred to me.

"Oh hell no! I know what you are and yeah I'm scared. But you can't just…order me away Jacob Black!" Thank God Billy wasn't home. He was on a weekend fishing trip with Charlie and some of his friends from the reservation.

"Bella! Get out of here! _NOW!_" Jacob pushed me down and I bumped my head on the table. I barley felt it until I was running outside after Jacob and blood was gushing out of the right side of my head by my eyebrow, and my hand was pressed against my dizzy head.

I heard growling erupt from Jacob's chest. What I saw next was an image I could of gone my entire life without witnessing.

Jacob's head shot back as his dark skin was replaced with redish-brown fur. His neck became thicker and a tail grew from his back. His ears moved to the top of his head and his perfect white teeth were replaced with white daggers inside his giant mouth. His perfect nose was replaced with a dark, wet one, and his eyes grew in size. Jacob was now on all fours, growling, but in the opposite direction of me. I saw ripped fabric underneath the paws of the wolf.

I was cautious as I slowly walked to Jacob. "Jacob," I muttered knowing he could hear me. He turned around and I heard a growl in his throat.

He bowed his head down and nuzzled his head to my neck. He was probably 2 feet taller then me and probably 8 feet long, minus the tail. I looked into the wolf's eyes and still saw Jacob's eyes, and I knew what I had to do.

I brought my hand up to Jacob's ears and stroked his soft fur. "Jacob, it'll be okay. I don't care what you are. As long as you're still Jacob…I'll be okay." The wolf nuzzled me once more before letting out an ear piercing howl.

Edward

_Bella!_ I thought. She was so….close to him! God! She's so stubborn!

I was walking back to my old home. I just spent the last few minutes crouched behind a nearby tree, watching Jacob and Bella.

It took me every urge not to go save her. It took every ounce of blood inside of me not to jump out and rip out Jacob's throat. It took every ounce of venom in my system to not leap out and kiss Bella so passionately she'll never want to look at Jacob again.

But I didn't. I didn't leap. I didn't jump. I didn't tear. I just sat there. Crouched behind a tree. And watch the love of my existence talk to my immortal enemy.

I had the strength not to get Bella to remember tonight, but that strength won't last for long. It's not lasting me two days.

I'm approaching Bella. Tomorrow night. At 10 o'clock.

Tomorrow I'm going to jog her memory and take her back to the place where she belongs….in my arms.

Bella

Tears rolled down my face until the moisture was gone from my eyes and my eyes stung and my head pounded from crying. I lay on my bed wrapped in a blanket crying for at least 2 hours. I'm glad Charlie wasn't home tonight. I just wanted to be alone.

At four am, I decided to take action and relieve my anger and heartbreak. I took the picture of me and Jacob in a frame that said _forever_ and chucked it out my open window into a tree. The all glass frame shattered and glass stuck into Jacob's face on the picture.

"Asshole," I whispered to the picture. I sniffed in and retrieved the rest of the pictures of Jacob and I. I decided to burn them.

I changed out of my jeans and t-shirt and threw on flannel pajama pants, a baggy t-shirt, and my fuzzy slippers. I carried a box of pictures downstairs to the fireplace. I made a fire and while the fire was getting hot, I made coffee so I could stay awake and enjoy the burning.

I slowly threw each picture into the fire and slowly watched the pictures burn.

Watching the pictures burn gave me warm feeling inside. It felt like a big relief for some reason. While a picture of me and Jacob kissing turned into black ash, I felt like I had a sudden rush of heartburn. More like heartbreak.

Once all the pictures were black ash and part of the fire, I decided to lay down. I wrapped in the cotton blanket on the couch, lay on a pillow, and stare at the ceiling.

Jacob broke my heart. Twice. I'm done with him…completely done. I don't even want to see his face. I don't want to hear his voice. I don't want to feel his biceps wrapped around my body ever again. I don't want his lips to touch any part of my albino body, and I definitely don't want his hands _anywhere_ on me.

The romance was nice while it lasted. I thought that there would be no end with Jacob. I thought we would become immortals and spend the rest of eternity together. But I was wrong. Way wrong.

Right now, I don't want Jacob dead. I never want that.

I wish Jacob didn't exist.


End file.
